Forum:Trading a Whole Account
Hey guys, Champowsies here. I am trading an account as said by the title. I'm open to all offers and if I end up accepting yours then I will give you the Username and Password to the account and it's all yours. The account has all Hacked Pokemon at Lv.100 The Trainer ID of the account is xMakeanofferx Some HIGHLIGHTS of the Account: SHINY: *Machamp *Gengar *Marowak *Zapdos SHADOW: *Butterfree *Tentacruel *Hitmonlee *Kabutops All Birds in regular from and Snorlax Make sure you check out the account because there are a lot more pokemon than mentioned above. Also there are pokemon that aren't up for trade like Shiny Arcanine, a lot of Shiny Butterfree, Beedrill, and Pidgey, and much more! Post your offer below: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Checked out the account. A lot of hacked pokemon means a lot of coins to unhack them, which also translates to a lot of time. However, I would be willing to make an offer on it. Something like a full team of uncommon shinies? Something like: Goldeen, Raichu, Mr. Mime, Ditto, Parasect, Magneton? Or perhaps a mix of shinies and some regular shadows? You know my account if you would like to look and work something out. ~Foxx ----Uh well first of all, there are some pretty rare Shinnies in there that are worth quite a lot. Second, you would only need 10 casino coins to unhack them all i think. But I'll be perfectly honest with you, people offer some really good stuff so the resale value is good. I've gotten a Shadow Eevee, Snorlax, and Lapras +Many others all from the account. Yes, it does take time but it is very worth it. If you aren't convinced then i can also tell you that there are some shinnies that aren't hacked like *One Shiny Metapod *Four Shiny Butterfrees *Five Shiny Beedrills *So many Shiny Pidgeys haha... *Two Shiny Golbats *Two Shiny Glooms *One Shiny Venonet *One Shiny Ditto *Lots of Shiny and Shadow Missingno. And there are basically every achievement and regular pokemon except Lapras, Victini, and the Dogs. Plus, because I beat the game and there is 65,621,385 money you can get the daily gift every day which equals more shadow pokemon. So, I'm planning on trading the account for more than you offered. If you're not interested than I'll either trade the account to someone else or keep it for myself. -Champowsies ----------------------- Well, good luck. ^-^ I personally don't have extra money to spend on an online game, so I don't have any casino coins nor plans to purchase any. I've also had very poor luck in the past trading hacked and regular pokemon. Unfortunately, it just wouldn't be worth it to me, but I do hope you can find someone who is interested in your terms. Champowsies, Master Guru here, I am definitely interested in this account, mainly for hunting for shadows. If this account is on the regular game I am willing to offer a shadow legend plus 5 more good shadows for it. If its hacked version, then I am only going to offer 6 rare shadows. Let me know what you think. Master Guru ---Guru, Sadly, it is indeed hacked. But if you buy a Shadow Pokemon in the Hacked Version, it is Un-hacked when you pick it up and you can trade it right back to your original profile, which is why I find it so helpful. Also, there are a lot of pokemon on there that are not hacked. If you just put pokemon out for trade and make some requests, all you have to do is wait and sometimes you will get a rare pokemon such as Shadow Eevee. I am definitely interested in your offer of a shadow legend plus 5 more good shadows and I think that's a pretty fair deal. Oh, and I just got another Shadow Mewtwo, if you want to make a trade for that too. Just let me know if the shadow legend offer works for you. -Champowsies Champowsies, Yeah I will trade the following for it. Shadow Mew Shadow Pinsir Shadow Scyther Shadow Doduo Shadow Chansey and shadow Aerodactyl Just let me know, and I will offer it to you. If you accept you can just email me the information by email. Thanks, Master Guru Guru, Yes that works for me. But if it's possible can we do Shadow Mew and Shadow Eevee. That would work better for me. If not, that's ok. Just make the trade request for the regular slowpoke I have for trade. My email is mightybluerocket@gmail.com. Email me and I will reply with the info. -Champowsies Champowsies, I believe shadow eevee will be a bit too much, and plus I only have one, so I need it for my collection. I will email you, and just to let you know, my email is mrobinson16@liberty.edu, just in case someone trys to email you acting like me :) I will send offer asap. thanks, Master Guru Hey i wanna offer a shiny mew for it *ShadowMewy Sorry, that's not quite enough. How about a Shiny Snorlax, a Shadow Zapdos and a Shiny Mew? -PaxR00 Master Guru, are you Trading Guru?